ffxiv_a_realm_reborn_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ul'dah
The bustling commercial hub of Ul'dah sits amid the desolate desert landscape of southern Aldenard. The city is organized strategically around the dome-shaped citadel at its center. Its towering fortifications and protective outer walls are visible for malms in all directions, and serve as a stark deterrent to would-be besiegers. The main section of Ul'dah is known as The Fronds, while the Ruby Road Exchange and Sapphire Avenue Exchange and the Market Wards are contained in a section called The Dunes. About Visitors from every corner of Eorzea come to Ul'dah to partake of the city's famed recreation, most notably the fighting arenas and gambling halls. Ul'dahn culture is known for its affluence, and the wealth of the nation comes in large part from its abundant mineral resources and prestigious clothcrafting industry. Historically, it is the sultan who claims sovereignty over Ul'dah, but true power is wielded by the Syndicate, an elite group of six of the most influential and richest members of society. Nald'thal is the patron deity of the city, and two great halls, devoted to his two aspects, can be found in the eastern and western section of the city. Arrzaneth Ossuary The Thaumaturge's Guild is run by worshipers of Thal. Their belief in salvation after death via virtue puts them in conflict with the worshipers of Nald in the Milvaneth Sacrarium, who believe in salvation during life through the pursuit of one's goals. They see themselves as guides from the realm of Nald (life) into the realm of Thal (death). The Thaumaturges act as assassins, targeting man and beast alike to take revenge on behalf of the dead. On the side they are notorious for attempting to sell expensive funeral services to people all over Eorzea, and are accused of secretly hoarding the earthly possessions of the dead meant to be laid alongside them. The Ossuary itself contains a statue of Thal. The twin gods are collectively Nald'thal, a member of The Twelve. Recently the symbol of Nald'thal has appeared beneath both statues, part of a larger divine message in the form of marked stones scattered throughout Eorzea related to the Seventh Umbral Era. Nald'thal is the only god to have more than one marked stone. Platinum Mirage The Platinum Mirage is the Pugilist's Guild, but also a loan company of sorts. They also house gambling halls. The Pugilists themselves are fists for hire that collect debts for the Platinum Mirage, by intimidation if not by force. They are the equivalent of the real world mafia. Then Coliseum The Gladiator's Guild, owned by the leader of the Immortal Flames. The guild building itself is connected to an arena which currently can only be viewed from above. Spectators come from far and wide to gamble over the matches here. It was bought by Flame General Raubahn Aldynn, earning him a place in the Syndicate. Its violent practices have earned it the nickname "the bloodsands". The Immortal Flames Currently, the bulk of Ul'dah's military strength comes from their standing army of mercenaries and the small contingent of the palace guard known as the Sultansworn. To bring order to their ranks and oversee additional wartime training, the Sultana has considered resurrecting the Immortal Flames-an elite force of battle-hardened veterans that once instilled fear in the city-state's neighboring nations during ages past. This unit would act as a core aspect of the army, essentially bolstering its power, and in effect grant more authority to the Sultana and her advisers--something of which those in control of the city-state's economy--namely the Syndicate--are wary. The Immortal Flames Grand Company is lead by Flame General Raubahn Aldynn. Category:Location Category:Thanalan Category:City-State